monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zinodious
The Zinodious is a male Brute Wyvern introduced in "Monster Hunter Destiny: Caliosteo Clash". He is unique in that he is always Frenzied, which is a trait he shares with Gorgostroika. English: Zinodious Japanese: ?? Latin: Therizinosaurus malum In-Game Information A dark brute wyvern that has never been spotted without the influence of the Frenzy. Its sword-like claws rip up the earth, while the venom it possesses is vile enough to kill. Beware, it is stronger and more durable than most monsters. Basic Information Monster Class: Brute Wyverns Weakness: Fire Element: none Status Ailments: Bad Poison, Frenzied Habitats: Boney Boneyard, Haunted Grove Behavior: *Feeds on an Aptonoth when low on stamina *Huffs Frenzy gas when enraged *Drops an item when he eats *Claws drip poison onto the ground when he attacks Physiology and Behavior The Zinodious is a dinosaur-like creature that has only been seen in dark forests and plains. His most notable feature is his claws, which are sword-like and are backed up by venom glands. While he seems frail, he is actually more durable than he looks, and has wicked strength as well. Unlike his counterpart, Gorgostroika, Zinodious is an active predator that aggressively chases down other monsters. All sightings of Zinodious show them exhibiting the symptoms of the Frenzy. Whether they are very susceptible to the virus or actually produce it on their own is still a mystery. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Zinodious is always infected by the Frenzy. The existence of Apex Zinodious has not been confirmed. In Monster Hunter Destiny Introductory Cutscene Location: Boney Boneyard Area 1 Synopsis: Available Quests ''Note: Zinodious can only be fought in the Haunted Grove if the corresponding expansion pack has been installed.'' G-Rank Rip in Reality: *''Goal'': Hunt a Zinodious *''Location'': Boney Boneyard (Night) *''Environment'': Stable *''Client'': Nomad *''Description'': On my wanderings, I have encountered a strange beast that lurks in the graveyard. It hunts other monsters for sport, and legends say its claws can tear holes in the realm of spirits... dare you hunt this evil beast? Handful of Swords: *''Goal'': Hunt 2 Zinodiouses *''Location'': Boney Boneyard (Night) / Haunted Grove (Night) *''Location'': Stable / Stable *''Client'': Frightened Priest *''Description'': Hunter, I have the most dire of news - two demons with claws like swords have pierced through the fabric of the spirit realm! Now they are running amok through the nearby forest, slaying anything that moves! If you can rid us of them, please do! The Hammer and the Anvil: *''Goal'': Hunt a Gorgostroika and Zinodious *''Location'': Boney Boneyard (Night) *''Environment'': Stable *''Client'': Concerned Troverian *''Description'': The Zinodious strikes with power and finesse, and the Gorgostroika takes earth-shaking blows like nothing. When I saw those two battling in the graveyard, I thought of the tools of my trade. But will those tools be used to bring down my village? A-Rank Grimmest of Reapers: *''Goal'': Capture a Zinodious *''Location'': Boney Boneyard (Night) / Haunted Grove (Night) *''Environment'': UNSTABLE (Zinodious or Tefflaceras) / UNSTABLE (Gigginox or Hallowed Ceanataur) *''Client'': *''Description'': Ambush from Above: *''Goal'': Hunt a Zinodious and a Nyctoaeserius *''Location'': Boney Boneyard (Night) / Haunted Grove (Night) *''Environment'': Stable / Stable *''Client'': Guildmaster *''Description'': Well, hunter, an urgent matter awaits you. The wilds are home to two beasts - one of sky and one of death, each of which must be slain if peace is to be restored to the realm of the living. Evil Reigning (Event): *''Goal'': Hunt a Gorgostroika and Zinodious *''Location'': Haunted Grove (Night) *''Environment'': UNSTABLE (Gobul or Baruragaru) *''Client'': Priestly Sage *''Description'': Oh, we are doomed! From the depths of the underworld, two demons come forth, bringing plague and fear to the ghostly forest! Only the bravest of hunters can slay these creatures that Hell has sent against us! Items/Carves G-Rank Body x3: Zino Shard, Zino Piel, Zino Deathskin, Zino Scalp, Toxin Sac, Zino Shortfang Capture Rewards: Zino Deathskin, Toxin Sac, Zino Shard, Zino Piel x2, Zino Deathskin x2, Zino Scalp Break Head: Zino Blade, Zino Shortfang x3, Zino Shard, Toxin Sac Break Claws x2: Zino Cleaver, Zino Deathskin, Toxin Sac, Zino Cleaver x2 Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Zino Piel A-Rank Body x3: Zino Splinter, Zino Dermis, Zino Necroskin, Zino Chine, Corroding Sac, Zino Flashfang Capture Rewards: Zino Necroskin, Corroding Sac, Zino Splinter, Zino Dermis x2, Zino Deathskin x3, Zino Chine, Zino Scalp x2 Break Head: Reaper's Crest, Zino Flashfang x3, Zino Splinter, Corroding Sac Break Claws x2: Zino Slicer, Zino Necroskin, Corroding Sac, Zino Slicer x2 Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Zino Dermis Item Descriptions G': *'Zino Shard: *'Zino Piel': *'Zino Deathskin': A shiny black skin that practically oozes with Frenzy. Do not handle bare-handed. *'Zino Scalp': *'Zino Shortfang': Not used in killing prey, this short tooth is surprisingly clean. It gleams in the moonlight. *'Zino Blade': *'Zino Cleaver': A''': ''Note': Corroding Sacs can be carved from other monsters that use Poison. *'Zino Splinter': *'Zino Dermis': Vile skin that writhes with the Frenzy. When torn, the virus escapes and wreaks havoc. *'Zino Necroskin': This pelt contains so much of the Frenzy that some say that it actually produces virus on its own. *'Zino Chine': Thought to be used in territorial fights, this shell grows as a thick layer on Zinodious' skull. *'Zino Flashfang': When the Zinodious grins, many of these fangs flash in the moonlight, striking fear among all beings. *'Reaper's Crest': *'Zino Slicer': *'Corroding Sac': Attacks ''Note: Zinodious drips poison onto the ground whenever he attacks.'' Normal Abio Rush: Zinodious can rapidly run toward an opponent to close distance, much like Abiorugu. Face Ripper: Claw Down: Claw Strike: Slashing Upper: Dual Claws: Butterfly Slash: Toxic Rush: Rush-Upper Combo: Executes a Toxic Rush before going into a Slashing Upper. (Bad Poison) Roar: Paws at the ground once with each of his feet, then raises his head and roars loudly. Can be blocked with Earplugs. A-Rank Solo Power: Bends his head and upper body low to the ground while raising his claws threateningly. This causes an attack-boosting aura to come to life around him, much like the aura that appears after taking a Demondrug. Zinodious will not do this when another large monster is in the area. Equipment Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +30 *Water -5 *Thunder -20 *Ice (0) *Earth -10 *Sky +10 *Dragon (0) Skills: Attack Up (M), Status Attack Up, Negate Poison, Sharp Sword, Thunder Res -10 A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +30 *Water +5 *Thunder -30 *Ice +10 *Earth (0) *Sky +20 *Dragon +10 Skills: Attack Up (XL), Status Attack Up, Negate Poison, Sharp Sword, Thunder Res -20 Weapons Zinodious does not have weapons of his own, but his materials are used to help upgrade Ignosaurus weapons. Notes *Zinodious is featured in "Fossil Fighters: Frontier" as the companion of one of the main villains. *His Latin name means "evil scythe reptile". *The skill Negate Poison is highly recommended for fighting Gorgostroika. He causes poison puddles to form when he attacks. *Guard +1 is required to block Zinodious' attacks. In A-Rank, Guard +2 is needed. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255